J.K Bun Bun (Red/Floating)
J.K. Bun Bun (赤井ブン太郎 Akai bunta rō) is a Red/Floating enemy that only appears in Stories of Legend and several event stages, such as Unjust War, Red Passions (Expert), Zombies being Healthy and Humans are Scarier. Enemy The Red variant of Teacher Bun Bun is slightly smaller but with high health and very high attack power. Because he is a Red enemy, any strong anti-Red cat can take him out in a short time. He also is Floating so its notable you can use anti-floating units for him as well. He has 400,000 HP and an attack power of 9,287, making him very similar to the stats of Teacher Bun Bun in the Moon of Empire of Cats Chapter 3 (399,996 / 9,000). If you have lots of anti-Red cats, defeating this enemy will be easier than defeating his white variant. If you don't, it will be harder, because he has 5 knockbacks, half of the knockbacks Teacher Bun Bun has. Strategy *The strategy for defeating the regular Teacher Bun Bun (see the video below) sort of works for this guy, but you can defeat him by spamming small cats while using stronger anti-Red ones to deal some damage. Dark Cat and Crazed Axe/Manic Dark Cat can easily tank a hit from a 200% buffed J.K. Bun Bun, so they are a strong meatshield to take. *Momotaro will trivialize this enemy as it outranges him and does Area Damage. Strong cats such as Bahamut Cat or Uber Super Rare Cats are okay for this, too. Dictionary Appears Stories of Legend Stages * Stage 6-8: Rodeo Night (100% strength magnification) * Stage 9-3: Mural of the Devil (100% strength magnification) * Stage 10-2: Gentle Geyser (100% strength magnification) * Stage 16-2: Beached Mammals (200% strength magnification) * Stage 21-6: Underground (400% strength magnification) * Stage 24-5: Dark Nemesis (300% strength magnification) * Stage 25-5: Sniper Jungle (200% strength magnification) * Stage 26-1: Oil Platform (400% strength magnification) * Stage 28-5: No More Bad Dreams (300% strength magnification) * Stage 30-2: Overachiever Central (300% strength magnification) * Stage 33-2: Technocracy (300% strength magnification) * Stage 38-3: Deep Sea Dying (300% strength magnification) * Stage 39-2: Boiling Spring (400% strength magnification) * Stage 46-3: Wearable Homes (400% strength magnification) * Stage 47-2: Valley of the End (500% strength magnification) Uncanny Legends Stages * Stage 6-2: Inspirational Mural (600% strength magnification) Other Stages * Growing Red: Red Passions (Expert) (150% strength magnification) * Ritual Happiness (Monthly Event): Zombies being Healthy (100% strength magnification) * Ritual Happiness (Monthly Event): Humans are Scarier (100% strength magnification) * Axe Maniac: Unjust War (Deadly) (500% strength magnification) Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Trivia *This enemy seems to be referencing J.K. Rowling, the famous author of the Harry Potter series. **The major works credited to this enemy seem to be parodies of Pride and Prejudice (1813), and Les Misérables (1862) respectively. *J.K. Bun Bun is slightly smaller than other Bun Bun variants- you can see them side-by-side in Underground,and again in No More Bad Dreams. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/enemy/051.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< St. Pigge the 2nd | Bun Bun Black >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Stories of Legend Enemies Category:Red Enemies Category:Floating Enemies